Mock Duel
by Lyra Pendragon
Summary: Ultra short one-shot. Harry beats Dumbledore in a mock duel. Spoilers and r&r plz!


A/N: Blah blah blah...Thought of this yesterday, thought I'd write it, just for the fun R&R plz!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, zero, zilch, nothing! I don't even own this computer or my house or the clothes that I'm wearing or...well...you get the picture...  
  
MOCK DUEL  
  
Harry's whole body was covered with perspiration. His heart was racing and his breath was coming in short gasps. His hair flipped and droplets of sweat flew out of it as he slammed backwards into the wall. Dumbledore was still coming at him with a determined air about him. He wasn't tired. He wasn't stopping. Harry honestly didn't know how he did it.  
The room was empty but for the two of them. Dumbledore had gotten rid of the old desks and tables before they'd begun to use it. There were a few candles on the walls, but there wasn't much need for them, as their spells lit up the room just as effectively. It was dark outside. Harry couldn't see anything but the stars in the sky out there. The moon was new tonight, so Harry didn't know why he wasn't practicing with Lupin instead. He wasn't complaining, though. He didn't mind who taught him anymore, just as long as he learned well enough not to die quickly in a real duel with Voldemort.  
June had already begun to creep up on Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin had all been teaching Harry for months, for the whole of his sixth year term, and he still wasn't able to even beat Snape in a mock duel.  
Sure, last month he'd finally succeeded in beating Lupin, but Lupin hadn't been feeling like himself in the first place, as it had been just after the full moon.  
"Keep your mind on what you're doing, Harry!" Dumbledore said as he sent another hex at Harry, who immediately, out of habit, yelled, "Protego!"  
Dumbledore was hit with it, but it hadn't been a strong hex. His steps faltered as he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Which Harry dodged by rolling to the floor. Mistake.  
Dumbledore hit him with the impedimenta curse before Harry had a chance to get up and he was frozen in place on the floor.  
Dumbledore's arm dropped to his side with disappointment. Harry had lasted longer this time. Much longer than the last time they had practiced.  
  
But then, Harry's mind was usually on other things. Dumbledore knew that he tried, but he always had to worry about his schoolwork, his friends, his life. It was too much for a sixteen-year-old boy to handle, but somehow Harry did it.  
Slowly, Harry unfroze, and Dumbledore said, "That was good." He could tell that Harry didn't believe him. But it was true. Not many people would be able to keep up for a half hour against him.  
"One more go?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore thought he sensed a bit of hope in the boy's voice. Maybe this time...  
No. Every time they'd tried Dumbledore had thought the same thing...maybe this time...but he was just hoping, just as Harry was, that by some lucky chance Harry would actually be the victor.  
Dumbledore nodded and Harry stood up, wiping his forehead free of sweat. He shook his head and sweat flew off his hair as if he were a dog drying himself off.  
They raised their wands–  
Dumbledore immediately threw a spell at Harry, which the boy dodged. Harry sent a spell back at him while he was standing back up, which Dumbledore sent back at him. It missed and Harry sent one more spell at him, while Dumbledore was casting another spell. He had no time to do anything else–  
–and the spell hit. Dumbledore felt his wand fly out of his hand, but, luckily, he somehow caught it again on its way down–  
–but Harry was already on his way forward. Dumbledore could see that all of the training was working as Harry did a short formation, quickly closing the space between the two–  
–Dumbledore pulled his wand up, but before he had a chance to do anything, he felt pressure under his chin.  
Harry saw Dumbledore's wand rising up, pointing at him, and out of instinct and reflexes he grabbed the wand and wrenched it out of the old man's hand, pointing that at him too.  
They were completely silent and motionless for a moment, with Dumbledore standing, one arm in the air where he'd held his wand only seconds before, and Harry standing in a fighting position, facing Dumbledore from the side, standing on the balls of his feet with his knees loose, one wand under Dumbledore's chin, the other at his heart. His breath was still coming in gasps. His heart was still racing. But now it seemed not to be for fatigue–  
He had won.  
As Harry lowered the wands rather uneasily Dumbledore stood up strait. Harry could see pride written all over the man's face.  
Why? Why was he so proud? Any other old man but Dumbledore could be beaten by a sixteen-year-old. Harry had just overcome somebody who was at least sixty years older than him. And shouldn't he have been able to do so before now? Shouldn't he have? Him? The "one with the power" to defeat Voldemort for good?  
Dumbledore could see Harry's shame as he picked up his things and began to leave. Why? Why wasn't Harry happy? Months of practice, and Harry couldn't even pat himself on the back when he finally beat Dumbledore in a mock duel, which would be a feat for anyone?  
Harry approached the door, and Dumbledore, wanting to say something to get his spirits up, said, "Wait..." Harry stopped, but didn't turn around. This reminded Dumbledore of a scene only last term. He didn't falter, though, as he said, "You have just ousted your teacher, Harry. Do not be ashamed for what you are."  
He saw Harry flinch, and then leave, without a moment's glance.  
When Harry had gone, Dumbledore conjured a chair in the quiet room and looked out at the stars. Now all that Harry had to do was oust Lord Voldemort.  
How easy those words sounded. 


End file.
